Saga Cronos
by gemini metal
Summary: Al enterarse de la verdad los caballeros se apresuarn a pelear con Cronos, el origen de la maldad en la Tierra, con la esperanza de evitar que la oscuridad gobierne sobre la Tierra otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

El origen del mal

Shiryu- ¿a que se refiere con las puertas de Exilium antiguo maestro?

Dokho- pensé que solo era una leyenda de los dioses y que era mentira

Saga- pues por lo que veo no era un rumor con malas intenciones

Shun- ¿de qué están hablando?

Saga- todos saben que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades son hijos de Cronos y que ellos se aliaron para derrocarlo y exiliarlo en lo mas profundo del inframundo, ¿no?

Ikki-exacto…¿pero?

Saga- el rumor que conocemos solo Shion, Dokho y yo solo lo sabe el patriarca del santuario y si es su deseo por otra persona de su confianza. Lo que paso en verdad fue que los hijos de Cronos eran controlados por el y hacían destrozos en la Tierra hasta que Atena nació y por alguna razón ella la única inmune al hechizo de Cronos y ella con todo el poder que tenía lo sello en una oscura caverna donde después con la ayuda de Hefestos construyo una puerta que solo puede ser abierta por las manos de un hombre que haya sobrepasado los poderes de los dioses.

Orfeo- ¡Seiya!

Saga- exacto, en estos momentos Cronos controla el cuerpo de Seiya para que le libere y vuelva a reinar en este mundo

Géminis platino- pero eso es ahora

Dokho- !!!

Géminis platino- Cronos estaba controlando a los dioses para que le encontraran la llave de su prisión ya que no lograba encontrar a un persona como Seiya

Mascara de muerte- ¿a qué te refieres?

Géminis platino- cuando Hefestos construía la puerta, cronos lo logró controlar para que creara una llave para abrir la puerta, pero Atena se dio cuenta y partió la llave en 4 y mando los fragmentos a dimensiones alternas para así evitar la liberación de Cronos, por eso controlaba a los dioses, para que buscarán las piezas de la llave, pero no lo logró.

Aldebarán- y al enterarse de que Seiya fue quién pudo golpear a Hades se concentró en controlarlo por medio de ustedes, ¿no?

Géminis platino- así es, fue mi culpa por lo que pasaron ustedes y mis camaradas especialmente libra platino

Dokho- …

Géminis platino- el era mi mejor amigo y cuando Cronos supo que no podía ser dominado me controlo a mi para que lo matará y no advirtiera a Atena, lamento mucho los problemas que les e causado, era nuestro trabajo mantener a Cronos sellado y hemos fracasado

Ikki- ¿cómo que sellado?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Géminis platino- nosotros tenemos la encomienda de evitar que Cronos salga de su prisión a toda costa

Shaka- entonces por lo que nos has dicho, tú sabes donde se encuentra la puerta de Exilium

Géminis platino- así es, atrás de todo este valle se encuentra un caverna que conecta con la puerta de Exilium, pero no puede ser abierta a menos que tengamos la llave que abre la puerta de Exilium y la manera en que llegó Seiya fue por el poder de Crono que apenas logra salir de las puertas

Hyoga- entonces solo tenemos que ir a esas dimensiones y recuperar las piezas de la llave antes de que cronos sea liberado

Shiryu- ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda Géminis platino?

Géminis platino- por lo que mi cosmo puede sentir, aunque Seiya se encuentre enfrente de la puerta los fuertes vientos cósmicos que evitan que humanos normales pasen y con el daño que ahora tiene le tomará 1 día logar abrirla

Orfeo- entonces apresurémonos a encontrar las piezas de la llave, adelante

Mientras tantos en la puerta de Exilium

Atena- nunca te saldrás con la tuya Cronos, los caballeros te detendrán

Cronos- siento que los caballeros se preparan para ir a las dimensiones alternas por las piezas de la llave, pero si los dioses no pudieron recuperarlas y estoy controlando al único ser capaz de sobrepasar a los dioses…¿qué pueden hacer esos patéticos humanos?, mi resurrección no podrá ser detenida por nadie, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Atena- (mis caballeros, yo se que ustedes son los únicos en evitar que las ambiciones de Cronos se cumplan, yo confío plenamente en ustedes)


	2. Chapter 2

Las 4 dimensiones cósmicas

Después del relato de la verdad detrás de Cronos los caballeros llegan a la entrada de la caverna

Shun- así que esta es la entrada a la puerta de Exilium

Géminis platino- así es, pero para abrirla necesitan las piezas de las llaves que se encuentran en la 4 dimensiones cósmicas

Hyoga- ¿dimensiones cósmicas?

Géminis platino- exacto, al fragmentar la llave, Atena mando las 4 piezas a 4 dimensiones diferentes donde reside un futuro diferente al que se formo aquí. Nadie a entrado a estas dimensiones ya que se dice que albergan un futuro maligno para la humanidad y que solo yo puedo revelar las entradas a estas mismas.

Aioria- entonces que esperamos el tiempo se nos acabe

Géminis platino- pero ahí una condición, solo uno de ustedes puede ir a cada dimensión

Saga- entonces es muy claro quienes tienen que ir…Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga no son solo los más valerosos sino también quienes nos han vencido a nosotros y a los caballeros platino

Aldebarán- estoy de acuerdo con Saga, ustedes son los más capacitados para esta misión

Shiryu- lo haremos lo más pronto posible

Shun- sin duda alguna

Géminis platino- entonces abriré las puertas

Entonces con su cosmo, Géminis platino abre unos portales alrededor de la entrada de la caverna.

Ikki- muy bien, vamos todos sin demora

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu- ¡si!

Géminis platino- al conseguir las piezas, solo concentren sus cosmos en las piezas y abriré un portal para traerlos de vuelta

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce entran a los portales y estos desaparecen.

Dokho- se que ahí algo que te preocupa, dinos que es

Géminis platino- en las dimensiones no solo esta un futuro terrible, sino que en algunos casos también sus grandes temores. Las dimensiones cambian dependiendo del individuo que entre, son afectadas por sus emociones, por eso los dioses no podían accesar a ellas, porque no tienen corazón.

Saga- …

Géminis platino- se que lo pueden lograr por los milagros que han hecho en el pasado, la que me preocupa es Atena

Aioros- ¿a qué te refieres?

Géminis platino- Cronos esta extrayendo su cosmo poco a poco y eso hace que Seiya se vuelva mas fuerte y avance mas rápido atravez de los vientos cósmicos

Shura- mientras, ¿nosotros que podemos hacer?

Géminis platino- esperar a que sobrevivan y regresen con las llaves a tiempo; o sino, la humanidad perecerá ante el dominio de Cronos

Dokho-…(se que ocultas algo géminis platino y voy a averiguarlo)

Géminis platino- (…Tarcy…Gertic…muy pronto todo esto acabará)

Mientras en las casas doradas, se veía una sombra acercarse a la armadura de libra platino.


End file.
